The Sith Wars
by M3M0R1
Summary: This is a story based in the Legends lore after the Legacy of the Force book series involving Darth Cadeus. I'm hoping that it intrigues everyone. Focuses on different original characters that I created. Slight lemon and language.
1. Prologue

**The Sith War**

 **Prologue**

The Mandalorian male landed on Coruscant, thinking about the offer his former master had given him. He removed his mask and threw back the hood on his cloak, staring at the monitor. His own purple eyes stared back at him, with his unkempt platinum silver hair shining from the lights of his ship. "It's been 9 years since I left," he said solemnly. "And now he wants me to be involved with a sect of Jedi that only the Order knows about? What are you up to, Master?"

He pulled up his hood and donned his mask, heading off his personal ship. _The Ebon Hawk_ , he thought. _The ship of the soul that lives inside me. He feels content._

As he walked, he masked his presence in the Force, not wanting anyone to know about his return. The former bounty hunter and leader of the Mandalorians walked all the way to the Jedi Temple, feeling an unfamiliar presence to himself, but a familiar one for the soul within him. The streets were bustling as per usual, and almost every person didn't dare try and bump into him. With a very antique blaster rifle on his shoulder, his armor gleaming in the sun, and the dumbstruck faces of strangers watching, the Prodigal Knight knocked on the door to the Temple.

Its doors were remade with durasteel, and the building itself was entirely new. The doors were opened by a Trandoshan in black robes, and he roared in glee at the sight before him. 'Grey! You've returned,' the alien telepathically told him.

"Only because he told me about the sect you had created years before he trained me. What's my position, Djembe," he asked, walking inside the Temple.

'It's one that only you can fill,' the Trandoshan replied.

"And that is?"

'What I'd like to call the Tank, but I think you should consider leading the Shadows.'

"Not happening, Rancor. There's no reason for me to lead. Besides, I passed off the title I formerly held to somebody else. I don't need to lead anymore."

'That's not what Grand Master told me.'

"Djembe, you know that I am not capable of leading the Shadows. Besides, Tsunami would throw the hugest fit and try to fight me over the leadership. You lead, and I'll follow. I'll be your Shadow Tank. I'm the third member, huh?"

'Technically the fourth, but the third Shadow, yes.'

"Fourth? Who's the third then?"

They stopped before the Council chambers, and the doors opened, revealing Luke, Tsunami, and a blood red haired woman who was several years younger than Grey. Luke smiled happily, turning to see his former apprentices. "Hello! Welcome back, Memori," the Grand Master said joyfully.

"Grand Master, who is this woman," Memori asked curiously.

In unison, Luke and Djembe answered, "Recollectia Shan, the third member of the Shadows and the only Investigator!"


	2. The Investigator

Chapter 1

Memori was dumbfounded as the soul inside whispered, 'That's her. The one whom I've waited eons for.'

'Who is she, Revan, and why is she familiar in the Force to us?'

'That's Bastila. That's the woman who I shared a Force bond with, and the one whom became my wife.'

'Revan, I don't like how I feel.'

'Memori, I understand. Just hear what the Grand Master has to say.'

The Mandalorian nodded to himself as he turned his attention to his former Master. "So, what's the job," he asked in an almost monotone voice, making Tsunami glare and Recollectia look at him with disdain.

"Your job is to protect the younglings located on Ilum. There have been reports of Sith in the area. I want you four to investigate and go take care of them," Luke answered calmly. "I see you've adopted your father's mannerisms. The mercenary ones."

"Grand Master, I had been a bounty hunter for only a few months."

"That doesn't explain why you fought Master Mytar, or nearly killed him I should say."

Before he could even respond, Tsunami had rushed at Memori, the hissing of a lightsaber in the air. The Mandalorian Jedi didn't hesitate as he grabbed the arm it was in and kneed his assailant in the stomach. Tsunami gasped harshly, not expecting the response so quickly. Memori then threw him towards Djembe. "I won't defend myself, but I was fighting him with my bare hands, Grand Master," the Mandalorian stated coldly. "And I wasn't planning on killing him. The Lepi owed my client money, and I made sure to get that. I didn't try to kill him. I was merely being the muscle that everyone assumes Mandalorians are."

Without awaiting a response, he walked out of the chamber, heading to his ship. As he did, Tsunami wheezed out, "I don't understand why we should have him on the team. I mean, he fought with many Jedi in the Order when he was here, Grand Master."

"Those instances were ones where the others had earned it. He also never used his lightclub on anyone in those instances, much like yours and Master Mytar. Memori is honestly the most respectful Mandalorian I have ever known, and he trained himself to do what Jacen could, and much more. That man has a passion for knowledge, and exploiting weaknesses of others while limiting himself. He went into the Unknown Regions for 9 years, Tsunami. That's enough to make anyone wonder what had happened during those exploits."

Silence filled the room after Luke's statement. Tsunami was stunned with the knowledge he had just been told. Recollectia said softly, "He is an enigma, and doesn't wish to be known. I don't feel him in the Force."

As the other Shadows nodded in agreement, Luke answered solemnly, "He does that because he doesn't want anyone to know him. I made the mistake of entering his mind while he slumbered, and saw things that I had never even seen before. I had to exit because it was a swirl of memories that weren't his, and emotions that weren't his. I taught him the technique because I didn't want anyone else to see those images. I will go and talk with him. See if he still wishes to be a part of the Shadows and the Order."

The rest of the group nodded as the Grand Master left, with Recollectia healing Tsunami. Djembe thought long and hard before speaking into their minds. 'I honestly think that Memori should go alone. We will follow and watch how he approaches the problem that Grand Master Skywalker presented us. Is that fair?'

The other two Jedi nodded, knowing that they didn't know what he was capable of. Meanwhile, the Ebon Hawk was still where it was docked, with Memori at the workbench. Luke climbed aboard and called out curiously, "Memori?"

"At my work bench. What do you want, Grand Master," Memori answered from nearby.

"I was wondering if you still wished to be a part of the Shadows."

"Why wouldn't I? You are the one who wanted me to be."

"But are you capable of doing what needs to be done?"

"I don't think that you've seen my career."

"I ask because of the reaction with Tsunami."

"Just so long as I am granted access to utilize everything at my disposal."

"You do. I won't deny you anything. Djembe is glad you're back."

"Of course he is. I mean, he is my best friend."

"Why did you not take him with you?"

"Because I'm not subjecting anyone else to the torture of a life I've chosen to live. Besides, you of all people should know why I left the Order."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I didn't. The soul inside me did."

"And that was the immense power I awoke by training you."

"Yes. I would much rather be rid of him."

"Why?"

"So I can think for myself, and not have to finish what he started."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean creating a balance from the shadows. Did you think I was just finding myself while I was gone?"

"Honestly, yes…"

"You don't remember how I was raised."

Luke fell silent as Memori finished up with his blaster rifle. The Mandalorian walked out to face his former master. He bowed, throwing up his hood and placing his mask on his face. The Grand Master followed, calling out, "The Shadows' quarters are towards the lower levels of the Temple. That's where you must go in order to plan with them."

"Alright," Memori called back as he disappeared in the crowd, heading towards his new home again.


	3. The Assassin

Chapter 2

As Memori walked towards the Temple, in the underground chambers of the Shadows quarters, Djembe, Recollectia, Tsunami, and Kahnbar, an Ewok Jedi that was around the same time as Djembe were discussing what they had to do in order to protect the younglings. The chambers were vast, like a cavern with dim lighting. The lighting was in green, purple, and orange, to reflect the colors of the Shadows. "There's no way that he'd put his life on the line for the younglings," Tsunami said indignantly, the frustration clear in his face as well as embarrassment from his defeat by an unarmed opponent.

'Just because it was in the past doesn't mean he hasn't changed,' Djembe retorted calmly, hoping against hope that his former apprentice was wrong.

"I don't know what to think of him. He's rather reactive," Recollectia interjected, trying to deter the conversation a bit.

Kahnbar spoke in his own language, and the others listened intently as to what his idea was: let the Ewok speak to the Mandalorian and learn more about him. Djembe nodded as Tsunami shook his head while Recollectia shrugged, and Kahnbar waved his arms in frustration. Almost everyone was conflicted about the new member, and it didn't make sense to the Ewok at all. The Grand Master always has sound judgment, thought Kahnbar. So why is everyone skeptical about the armored one?

As everyone was still in disarray, Memori walked into the chambers. Silence filled the quarters as everyone's eyes rested on the Prodigal Knight. "Please, continue your conversation," Memori said softly, having heard everything and Revan spoke to him, 'Why does she not remember?'

'Because her power hasn't awakened yet, Revan.'

'But Memori, she should remember.'

'In time, Revan.'

Revan retreated within Memori's consciousness as Djembe finally spoke, 'You ready to go to Ilum?'

"Yes," the Mandalorian answered calmly.

'Well, we'll meet you there, alright?'

"Okay."

Without a second glance, Memori proceeded to head back to his ship and was surprised to find three Mandalorians there. One female in golden armor, a male in blue and black, and another male in pure white. "What are you doing here," he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Ghes can't lead, Fett. We want you back as Mandalore," the one in white answered.

"And how do you propose that happens?"

"It's actually really simple: Ghes said you are the Mandalore again."

"While being a Jedi?"

"You were a bounty hunter and still made sure everything ran smoothly, brother," the female said. "You chose to keep it in the family, but Ghes can't lead us. You're the only one who can."

"Sister, you understand better than anyone that Father was the most prosperous for our people. I just continued doing what he did."

"That may be, but you're still the best smith I've ever trained," the blue and black armored Mandalorian said. "On top of it, you're able to beat nearly everyone in combat, even if you're not using a weapon."

The former Mandalore threw off his hood and removed his mask, revealing the pain in his eyes. "I can't. I have to do things for myself."

"How about one sparring match? No holds barred," the Beskar smith said with a chuckle as the others agreed.

"Everyone is in Beskar'garm?"

They nod and Memori set down his rifle as he drew his lightclubs. "You're positive that you all want to do this?"

They didn't answer as they began shooting. Without hesitation and having a primal vitality in his eyes, the Prodigal Knight ignited his lightclubs, the fiery orange beams glowing as the sun set on the planet. The blades were a blur, deflecting the bolts before he ran at his comrades, hitting them hard and quick. Unlike most Jedi, or even Sith, Memori knew when he outclassed an opponent. This was the case as the three were disarmed and on the ground, groaning in pain. He deactivated his lightclubs and helped them up, retrieving his rifle. "Well, you're still the best fighter amongst us, and that is what we need," the golden Mandalorian female said kindly.

"I agree," the white armored male said begrudgingly.

"You never cease to amaze me," the blue and black Mandalorian said proudly.

Memori rolled his amethyst eyes, sheathing his lightclubs and replacing his mask on his face, throwing his hood on again. "Fine. I'll be the Mandalore again. As you three were in my inner circle, you three alone are in charge of what happens on Mandalore. Agreed," he asked, having been speaking in Mando'a since they arrived and they did as well.

The trio nodded. "Agreed," they answered in unison, heading to their ship. Memori climbed aboard the Ebon Hawk and started the ship up, heading towards Ilum as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the Shadows had observed the exchange between Memori and his fellow Mandalorians. Tsunami was dumbfounded, Kahnbar was excited, Recollectia was in awe, and Djembe smiled a toothy grin. "What just happened," Recollectia asked curiously, having never seen anything like that before.

'Memori just became Mandalore again,' Djembe answered joyfully. 'That liar. Saying he can't lead. That's womprat dung.'

"How is that humanly possible? Even Grand Master can't move that fast," Tsunami said, feeling outclassed and embarrassed.

Kahnbar was just exclaiming that the lightclubs was a flaming orange, having never seen any lightclubs like that before and that they spoke Mando'a. The Trandoshan leader calmed down his tiny friend before gesturing to their ship, the Celestial Darkness, a much larger version of the Old Republic Jedi Starfighters. The group began to walk before Grand Master Skywalker approached them. "You're testing him, aren't you," he asked knowingly.

'Not I,' Djembe answered.

"I didn't want to test him," Recollectia said.

Kahnbar spoke in gestures, pointing at Tsunami.

Luke looked at the Nabooan male. "Your idea?"

"I honestly don't see any reason to have him, Grand Master. He's just so Sith-like it is super frightening…," Tsunami said quietly, very frightened.

"Well, you felt it once and watched it many times. Do you want to be on the receiving end or watching the people who are responsible face his wrath?"

"The latter…"

"Exactly. Get to Ilum and watch him work. I guarantee that you, Recollectia, or Djembe have what Force powers he does at his disposal."

Tsunami nodded, harboring a resentment towards the Jedi now. The Shadows climbed aboard their fighter and flew to Ilum, praying that Memori hasn't already reached it yet. Everyone was curious as to what the Mandalorian Prodigal Knight was capable of in every aspect.

The two ships didn't reach Ilum for quite some time. Memori spent it conversing with his inner circle, giving his commands about certain things. All the while, Revan and him spent time conversing about the woman Memori met a few days ago. 'Do you like her,' Revan asked curiously.

'I have no idea, Revan. I told you, I'm uncomfortable around her. She may be your loved one, but you have to let me figure out whether or not I feel the same,' Memori answered.

'But she may be the one for you.'

'How many times did you say that about the others, and they either were trying to kill me, hire me and pay through sex, or just implemented with your thoughts?'

'I… I'll shut up now…'

Memori was building a droid, much like the model of HK-47, but more sleek, made with Beskar, and able to use just about anything.

As he was building, the Shadows were following, trying to stay behind him. Kahnbar was sleeping, Tsunami reading up on the reports, Djembe flying the ship, and Recollectia meditating. Tsunami asked, "Think that anything in these reports are true? I mean, they aren't consistent and there's so much vagueness involved."

'That's why we're going to Ilum. The Academy is on lockdown, and there hasn't been anyone leaving or entering it. We'll get in, but Memori must do everything he can to gain the trust of the younglings,' Djembe said.

"I still think we don't need him."

"He's more useful than you," Recollectia said with irritation in her voice. "He's not complaining about anything except being our leader. Djembe will be our leader, and he will be second in command, being our muscle. You just tend to not want to do anything up close if you can help it."

Silence fell at her words, Djembe sighing as Tsunami went to the gunport and began firing on asteroids. After another two hours, both ships landed down on Ilum. The Shadows disembarked their ship first, and waited until Memori stepped out of his. He wasn't wearing his Beskar'garm or a shirt despite the coldness of the planet. The other three were stunned as Kahnbar ran up and hugged his torso. "Well, it's time to start this mission, right," Memori asked as he looked at each of them before hugging Kahnbar back.

'Yes. However, this is your test,' Djembe said. 'You must solve the mystery, alright? Without losing any more younglings or yourself in the process.'

"May the Force be with you."

'And with you.'

They split up, the Mandalorian to figure out the mystery, and the Shadows to observe and help protect the younglings. After their ships had landed, another landed as well, holding one of the most powerful Force sensitives in the galaxy. The entity disembarked from the ship, looking to its apprentices. "He is here," a gravelly voice spoke. "Find and kill him. He is the only one who can stop us. Use what I have taught you, and cause the most chaos you possibly can."

"Yes, Master," they said as they split up, each heading into different directions as the entity returned to the ship, and it left Ilum.


End file.
